Sweater Weather
by sayomi athena
Summary: Natsu raced to the bus he was about to miss, but a sight caught his eye...A blonde girl shivering in the cold of winter. He couldn't just leave her like that, could he? Main Pairing:NaLu


**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with another NaLu one shot...This pair keeps growing on me and they're so fun to write! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Crap! I'm not going to make it!"

A certain pink-haired student weaved in and out of the slow-moving crowd to make it to the line of busses, some of which were pulling away. Natsu kept his eyes on the bus marked '4' but this task grew tougher as the snow continued to fall harder and harder. He picked up the pace as his breathe poured from his mouth like smoke.

As he reached the terminal, he stopped abruptly. There standing in the snow was a girl.

 _What the HELL is that girl thinking?!_ Natsu couldn't believe it. There standing, waiting for a bus, was a beautiful girl. But that wasn't what caught his attention. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. And a skirt.

 _Idiot. Is she trying to freeze to death?_

He continued on and found his bus. Climbing on, he stopped suddenly and turned around. Still standing there was the girl, teeth chattering and shivering as she tried to grasp her forearms for heat. Something about the sight tugged at Natsu.

"Hey buddy, are you getting on or not?"

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the bus driver.

"Yes! I am…but can you give me a second? I promise I'll be right back!" Natsu dashed off the bus and ran up to the girl.

"Yo! Do you have a death wish or something? It's freezing out here and all you're wearing is _that_?!"

The blonde looked up swiftly and opened her mouth to defend her wardrobe.

"No, never mind! I have a bus to catch and I don't care what devil possessed you to wear that. Here, take this."

Natsu yanked off his hoodie and threw it at the girl. "Wear this."

The girl looked up to protest but then realized the stranger was already gone.

Natsu ran onto his bus, thanked the driver for waiting, and took a seat in the rear. He looked out the window and smiled.

Standing there was the strange girl, still waiting for her bus, but no longer shivering.

 _Wow, my shirt looks good on her._ Natsu thought smugly when he caught her gaze as the bus began to pull away.

* * *

1 week later

Natsu felt like his back was about to break. Earlier in the day he decided on having a Coffee Day, as he liked to call them. He stuffed as many books and papers in his backpack that he could fit and walked out the door to the campus coffee shop.

 _Yosh! Time to get this stuff done! Procrastinating time is over!_

Natsu walked in as his jaw dropped. Sitting in a nearby booth, drinking her coffee as she worked on a laptop was the same strange girl he had seen a week ago, freezing in the cold. But that's not all.

She was wearing his hoodie.

Natsu smiled as eyes fell upon his familiar burgundy hoodie with the words, 'Fired Up!' on the front. The blonde, feeling as if someone was watching her, looked up and gaped at the pink-haired newcomer. She looked down, realizing what she was wearing, and blushed heavily.

"I see you've taken a liking to my shirt." Natsu grinned at the spluttering blonde

 _She is so cute when she looks surprised!_

"I-I-I didn't think I'd run into you again. Here! You can have it back!" The girl started to rip it off of her body, but Natsu lunged forward and grabbed her hands.

"No, keep it. It looks good on you."

"I can't keep it, its yours! And what do you mean it lo-"

"Hey Lucy!" A blue-haired stranger ran over to them and stopped in front of their booth.

"Oh, hey Levy."

"I see your back again for the umpteenth time this week! And still wearing that peculiar hoodie you seem to be oh so fond of! Seriously, do you ever change?"

Natsu smirked and looked towards the blonde, to find her face completely enveloped in a reddish hue.

"Levy!"

"Oh ho? I didn't think you would take THAT much of a liking to my clothing." Natsu's smirk was growing larger by the second.

"Lucy, who's the new guy? Oh! He's your boyfriend and that's his shirt isn't it? That's why you haven't taken it off. Aw that's so cute! I'm so proud of you!"

"Levy you really need to shut up now," Lucy grimaced as Natsu burst out laughing.

"You think I'm…and that I…Oh this is golden!" He had tears running down his face at this point.

Lucy gathered all of her stuff quickly and sharply stood up.

"I'm sorry that dating me sounds so awful! Maybe you shouldn't go around giving random girls your clothes then!" She walked off with tears in her eyes, leaving Natsu and Levy, who looked guilty at the mistake she made.

"I'll take care of it." Natsu raced after her out of the coffee shop.

"Wait! Let me—Damnit get back here!" He finally caught up with her and stood directly in front of her.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just…you looked so funny and I-"

"WHAT?!" Lucy roared and pushed past him to continue on her path.

"Wait! That came out wrong! Sorry! I'm sorry! That's not what I meant…"

"You laugh at me, chase me down to tell me I looked funny, and then try to explain _that's not what you meant_?!" She was livid now as Natsu stammered to find the right words.

"I didn't—I meant…"

"You meant what? Exactly."

"I MEANT THAT I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED CUTE!"

Lucy gaped. Natsu hurriedly looked away as he felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks.

Seeing Lucy was still speechless, Natsu spoke up.

"It's just, when I saw you in the snow last week, shivering to death, I couldn't ignore you. So I gave you my shirt and didn't expect it back. But then I saw you in the coffee shop, practically swimming in my shirt and I-I th-thought you looked really pretty. And when your friend made the assumption that we were together, I just couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me being able to be with someone as beautiful as you and I—okay why are you looking at me like that? Was it something I said? Did I screw up again? I'm sorry."

"No no! Its not you…just no one has ever called me beautiful before." Lucy felt the warm rush of tears falling down her face as she tried to hide her face.

"Oi, no crying! You're making me feel bad! And no hiding your face either!" Natsu pulled away her hands as she looked up at him and muttered something.

He scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"What was that?"

"I said 'thanks'. I never got to say it when you practically threw your clothes at me at the bus terminal. So…thank you. Um, I don't think I ever caught your name?"

"Natsu. My name is Natsu. And you are very welcome. You can keep it on one condition."

Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"Condition? You don't want it back? It is yours after all."

"Nope I want you to have it, but like I said, on one condition."

"Okay, and what is this condition?"

Natsu beamed at the blonde.

"Become my girlfriend!"

* * *

Levy stood in the coffee shop, rooted to the spot where she had been standing for 20 minutes. She gazed out the door, wondering if either of the pair were coming back

 _Well I hope pinkie is. His stuff is still here! Oh, poor Lucy, I shouldn't have said that!_

Just as she was about to give up, in walked two people: one pink-haired and one blonde. Levy gawked at the pair, mainly at the joint hands the hung between them.

"Uh, Lucy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you and him. And I—"

"Don't worry about it Levy, and for the record, he is my boyfriend." Natsu grinned at those words and bent down to face Lucy and gave his 'girlfriend' a kiss.

Levy's eyes bulged as her mouth hung open in shock.

The couple laughed at the confusion of the blue-haired girl. Natsu grabbed his stuff from the booth and slung an arm around Lucy's waist.

"Bye Blue!"

"Bye Levy! Thanks!"

Levy watched the two walk out of the coffee shop, completely perplexed at what just transpired before her.

* * *

"I think we confused your friend."

"Ah its okay, I'll explain everything to her later. But the look on her face was so worth it!" Natsu laughed.

"So! Wanna go grab some lunch with me?" Natsu looked at her expectantly.

"Sure! Lemme just go home and change and th-"

"Nope! Not letting you. You look way too good in my clothes to change. Come on!"

"But Natsu! I can't walk around in this oversized hoodie!"

Natsu erupted into laughter.

"And why not? You've apparently been wearing it to the coffee shop this whole week!"

Lucy's face turned the color of the _despised_ article of clothing she was currently wearing.

"That was before I was thoroughly embarrassed in front of you!" Natsu smirked.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, nothing has changed. You still look damn fine in my clothes!"


End file.
